


Your Voice

by Kimmy_Misc



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, I love their voice dynamic, M/M, they are soft for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy_Misc/pseuds/Kimmy_Misc
Summary: People say you have a good voice and well you don't dislike it, which is suprising since you're not your biggest fan.You are quick to realize that people are not attentive enough though.Your voice got nothing on his.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction for fun and it is not real in any way.  
> Don't send this fic to them, please be respectful of their privacy and keep the shipping in safe spaces.

_The_ _first_ _time_ _you_ _heard_ _his_ _voice_ _left_ _you speechless._

You were used to notice people’s voice as both a musician and a narrator. Your acuteness got worse after your new voice condition skyrocketed you to popularity overnight and it became one of the only things people talked about around you. Your background made it so that you noted so much more than just the sound or the vibe of someone’s voice.

The low, subtle harmonics of the streamer’s voice surprised you. His tone was pushed a bit higher by the tension his shyness set on his vocal chords, but you could still tell how well these harmonics would blend with his usual voice. The voice he used in the following sentences didn’t sound fully natural either, probably higher pitched to make it sound clearer. Even then, ignoring the slight tension he forced on his chords, the same harmonics prevented his tone from going too high, made even the cracks in his speech pleasant to the ears.

 _A_ _soothing_ _voice_ _,_ _really_ _._

Throughout the game, his voice adjusted, settling done for the deeper tone you inferred earlier. It did not lose any of its brightness as the low, drawling harmonics faded in, shifting into higher notes that brought his voice back into a pleasing zone. The sheer amount of light it conveyed painted a blissful smile on your lips more than twice, cooling down parts of your brain you did not think could be soothed.

 _You_ _could_ _still_ _hear_ _the_ _faintest_ _strain_ _in_ _his_ _voice though. Was it deeper when he wasn’t streaming?_

In spite of all its qualities, the lack of training was quite audible in his speech. It spoke of many things. The streamer probably did not sing much, even when he was alone, and he most likely did not experiment often with his voice whether to imitate others or to play around with accents. The way he was able to maintain such a graceful equilibrium under these circumstances was impressive. It wouldn’t do for horror narration, but you knew many people from other genre who would sell their souls in an instant for a gift like that.

 _You_ _found_ _yourself_ _looking_ _out for_ _that_ _voice_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I kind of thought it was longer. Kind of scared I'm starting to invade ao3 too much with my super short snippets haha. ^^"  
> This is me trying to stop annoying people with how much I talk about their voice AND the way they talk (or dont, in Sykkuno's case) about each other's voice.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be Sykkuno's version of this and I am super excited to explore his POV but I'm also freaking out because I feel like it's going to be a lot harder to write.
> 
> I'm super busy with school and work so I don't know when I will be able to update though T_T


End file.
